User blog:Brandon 10/Halloween Aliens 4
Ello everyone. Brandon here with another blog. A special blog, actually. A spooktacular, thrilling, spine tingling, monsterous, creepy, possibly slimey and haunting blog. I would've check going but I ran out of things to say. Anyways, welcome all to the one and only HALLOWEEN ALIENS 4! After the successful triology of monsterified aliens, I'm starting the sequel to the sequel to the sequel of the original Halloween Aliens. I should really start these earlier in October though like the first or something but it's here now so let's jump right into it. Now before I start talking about the rules, in case you're new to the whole Halloween Aliens thing, it's basically a service where I transform your requested aliens into creepy, Halloween-themed monsters. It's completely free and you can use them for whatever you want. Avis/Icons/Avatars, Series Pictures, etc. But this is the fourth one so if you want to check out any of the previous blogs, well, here you go: Halloween Aliens 1, 2, and 3. Looking for something more merry? I also work on Christmas Aliens: 1, 2 and 3. Here's how this service works: In order to get your Halloween Alien, you'll have to go the comment section below and leave a request which states - *The alien. *All of the effects that you want your alien to have. *What style you want to alien to be in. It's that simple. Once you post your request, you can expect to see your image by either Friday,'' Saturday'' or Sunday. This is within the week that you asked for it however, in some cases, your request may be pushed to next week if it is posted late in the week. Now let's do a hopefully quick review of the rules. Rules and Changes Please try to keep requests to a minimum of two. They take a while and I have to work on other things as well. I won't edit images that look like they had an Omnitrix symbol pasted onto them. Sorry but you're better off finding a scary version of that very picture and putting an Omnitrix symbol on that too. Also, nothing from other franchises, please. I would like to keep it Ben 10 only (with the exception of Generator Rex/Secret Saturday styled characters). There is also no blood involved so please do not request for some. And if it isn't your alien (aside from canon), then please do not request it because I don't want any fights happening. On the plus side, I have changed some things with the rules since the last blog or I'm just rementioning things from the last blog which mention things about changes. *You can now request characters, both Canon and Fanon. Ex: Ben Tennyson, DNAlien, Vilgax, Sir George, Pax, etc. *You can now get a Halloween themed background and rendered image of your Halloween Alien. *Some of the features have been removed/changed. Not a positive thing but still a change. Anyways, those were the rules. Now let's move on to the effects and features and stuff. Yay! Effects *Fangs *Pale Skin *Ghost *Witch Hat *Night Vision *TV Static Style Poses *Standing *Action Animation *Original Series *Ultimate Alien Force *Omniverse *Live Action (Race Against Time/Alien Swarm) *Heroes United *CGI (Destroy All Aliens) *Video Games (Protector of Earth, Alien Force, Cosmic Destruction, Omniverse 1/2) Background *White Background (Default) *Rendered Background *Picture/Scene Background (Ex: Character is in a scene that already has a background) *Halloween Themed Background The service will end on Halloween which is October 31st. If your request isn't completed before then, you'll get yours when the service is over. Please be sure to request stuff. If your request isn't completed at all, then I will explain the situation to you. You probably didn't follow one of the rules. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, etc, please let me know in the comment section below but do try to stay away from commenting too much as I want to keep it open so I can view requests more easily. Well, looks like the fourth Halloween Aliens has been commenced. I'm Brandon 10 and I'll see you later. Time Traveler. Inventor. Hero... Brandon 10! 22:08, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Monster Bloxx.png|Monster Bloxx Monster Paradox.png|Monster Paradox for Reo 54 Monster Viris.jpg|Monster Viris for Greenwatchandabluebox Monster Toepick 2015.png|Monster Toepick for Reo 54 Category:Blog posts Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Art Services Category:Services Category:Halloween Specials